Talents
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: After ripping her leggings and Cilan having to help her fix them, Iris is feeling useless. How will the minor disaster lead to romance between the two and her finding a new talent? Read to find out!


**Hello! :D I felt I needed to write a little oneshot of some sort as I haven't uploaded in almost a week so I came up with this! I really can't tell you**

**how I came up with it... I just did xD It's mainly WishfulShipping with minor hints of good ole PokeShipping! (Sorry, I couldn't resist!) :'D I hope you enjoy it!**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 15**

**Iris: 15**

**Cilan: 17**

**Disclaimer: No, of course I don't own pokemon... -.-**

* * *

It was a beautiful night in the Unova Region. Millions of twinkling stars filled the navy blue sky and a luminous round moon watched over our heroes as they began to get ready for bed. It was truly magical and calm evening. Well it was calm until Iris was climbing up into her tree to snuggle down into her hammock with Axew.

_Rip!_

'Ugh for Arceus sake! Not again!' she looked down and noticed that she'd ripped her leggings once again, trying to reach her bed. 'That's the fourth time this week!'

Her loud cursing to herself caused a sleepy eyed Ash Ketchum to crawl out of his tent, his eyes basically slits upon being woken up and wearing his blue pyjama top and pants.  
'Iris will you keep the noise down, I was trying to get to sleep...' he yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

His eyes were almost their normal large size when suddenly Iris began screeching again, realising she had taken the torn leggings off.  
'You dare take one step nearer Ash Ketchum and I will take your girlfriend's advice and hit you with her mallet so hard that you will never be able to walk again!'

Ash started jumping up and down with panic at this point and ran back into his tent, zipping it up quick before hopping back into his sleeping bag. As he fell back to sleep, he cursed himself for introducing Iris to his fiery red headed girlfriend.

Iris just stood there by the tree for a few minutes, wondering what to do. Cilan was washing her pyjamas after she had dropped her chocolate milk over them the previous night.

She couldn't just go to bed as if nothing happened. When the others woke up in the morning, it would be awkward for her to just be in her tunic.

The purple haired female's panicked thoughts were interrupted by a sheepish voice.  
'Iris? Is everything okay out there?' Cilan called to her, beginning to unzip his tent door.

Iris' heart started pounding and she just stood there, mouth hanging open like a Goldeen. She didn't want anyone to see her just in her tunic but least of all her secret crush, Cilan!

'Um...' she panicked, trying not to be rude to the kind connoisseur but making her voice forceful enough so he wouldn't come out of his tent. 'I'm okay... Just please don't come out of there!'

Cilan topped tugging at the zip and looked confused from behind the thin tent door.  
'Why what are you doing out there? You yelled. Did you get a bug pokemon or something on you?' he giggled slightly; remembering Misty's intense fear of bug pokemon when she last visited her boyfriend.

Iris nibbled her lip, hopping from one foot to another, not sure what to say. At least she had finally relaxed a bit since Cilan didn't seem as if he was going to burst out of his tent any second.  
'Not exactly... I just tore my leggings again but it's fine...' she sighed, trying not to add and edge of vulnerability to her voice.

Cilan just smiled from inside his tent and rolled his eyes fondly at the younger girl. He admired her energetic personality so much, even if that meant he ended up washing all of her muddy clothes and nursing her wounds.  
'Need me to sew them back together?'

He didn't add the world 'again' to the end of the sentence, as he didn't want to make her feel stupid. It was true that she tore her leggings a lot but he didn't need to dwell on it.

Iris sighed and hid behind the large oak tree, in case he came out of the tent and saw her with her long dark legs showing.  
'Uh yes but not now... I've got nothing to cover my legs up...' she cringed and blushed beet red as these words tumbled out of her mouth. 'It would be indecent for a gentleman like you to see my whole leg!'

Cilan's heart skipped a beat at her concern. It was true that it was embarrassing for him to see girls showing off their legs to the world but he felt comfortable around Iris. He was like her little sister although he wanted their relationship to be so much more.

'I don't mind...' he paused to finish unzipping his tent, causing Iris to help in horror. 'After all, I'm used to it after when Dawn visited over the summer...' he trailed off and Iris giggled to herself.

All Cilan could do when he saw the bluenette's outfit was raise his eyebrows and shake his head to himself. He had never seen a skirt that short in all his life!

Iris laughed out loud now that he had eased the tension a little and emerged from behind the tree with her leggings in her hands. Of course she was still very embarrassed.  
'Uh here you are...' she blushed beet red as she saw Cilan's eyes go down to her long, dark and surprisingly feminine legs. 'Are you sure you don't mind?'

Cilan jumped at her words and became very flustered indeed. He hadn't meant to stare like that at her legs, it was not in the slightest gentlemanly of him. He couldn't help it though. Her skin was the most delicious chocolate brown.

'Of course I don't mind...' he blushed beet red also before shaking his love struck thoughts off and examining the item of clothing. It was only a small tear compared to previous times. 'You go and sit down by the fire and I'll join you after I get my sewing kit out of my bag.'

Cilan gave Iris such a bright and friendly smile that she melted on the spot before seating herself by the still blazing campfire. She wiggled her toes in front of the heat and was snuggling into the camp chair when Cilan sat down in the opposite chair.

'So how did you do it?' he asked, poking a hole playfully in the rip. Again he didn't say the words 'this time' because he didn't want her to feel as if it was effort constantly sewing for her because it wasn't; he loved doing things for her and seeing her radiant smile.

'I ripped them when I was climbing into my hammock. I guess I kinda slipped on the lower branch...' she sighed at her clumsy self and gestured over to the tree.

Iris looked across at Cilan who was now deep into the sewing and even poking his little pink tongue out in concentration.

_He's so perfect_

She sighed and put her head on her hand dreamily. Suddenly, Cilan looked up at her, a confused expression on his face. He was blushing.  
'How am I perfect?'

Iris's chin slipped off of her hand in shock and her mouth practically fell to the ground. She had meant to say that in her head!

'Um...' she blushed beet red, her voice going high with panic. She didn't want him to know her true feelings! 'Well you're good at everything. You cook, you're a gym leader, you're a connoisseur for Arceus knows how many things!' she paused to nod at the sewing needle in his hand. 'You sew... I guess you just seem kind of... flawless...'

Cilan put the needle down to examine his work before picking it up again and carrying on.  
'Just because I'm versatile doesn't necessarily mean I'm 'flawless'...' he gestured with his fingers before looking right at her blushing face. 'But what about you? You have so many talents also!'

Iris just shrugged unconfidently and played with her hair but she couldn't help but flush red at the fact that he was complimenting her.  
'Not really... I mean I swing on vines, which I guess is a talent, but other than that I'm just noisy and clumsy.' she sighed at herself, feeling useless.

Cilan had by now finished sewing and put the needle down but kept hold of her leggings, fingering the soft material before looking deep into her soil coloured orbs.  
'You're a talented pokemon trainer; you are the best wind reader - way quicker than my electronic device! You know all the herbal remedies and because of your knowledge for berries you've gotten us out of so many jams!'

Iris blushed even redder and smiled gratefully at the green haired connoisseur that was showering her with compliments.  
'Thanks Cilan... You're different. You make me feel...' she paused, trying to think of the right word. 'Worth something...? Like I actually have some talent...'

The older male with the meadow orbs sighed fondly at her and looked deep into her soul.  
'You ARE worth something Iris...' he began, his face getting closer to hers. 'You have so many talents. Talents that you know you have and talents that you have yet to discover. You ARE worth something.'

After he finished his little speech, a lump filled Iris' throat. No one had ever cared about her the way Cilan did.

At this point, Iris did something very unusual; she threw herself into his arms and hugged his neck tightly, never wanting to let go.

When she finally unhooked herself from him, he stared deep into her eyes. Her soil coloured orbs met his meadow green coloured ones and they leaned in and locked their lips together.

After they pulled away from their first kiss quite some time later, Cilan hugged Iris tight and whispered to her.  
'You now have another talent to add to the list...' he paused to brush the hair away from her ear to whisper right into  
it. 'You're a good kisser...'

The End

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading! :D I may see you tomorrow as I have something else to upload but don't quote me on that as I have loads of tests tomorrow... -_- Let's just say I'll upload it when I can! :D Wow! Tomorrow Misty is appearing in a flashback on the latest Japanese episode! I'm so excited! I will cry my eyes out! At least the writer's haven't forgotten about her... :') Anyway! I'm going to go now as I need to build my new pokemon team - a team of eevee evolutions! :D Thanks again for reading and I may (or may not) see you soon!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to build Team Eevee! :D See ya! xD**


End file.
